Blue Team
Blue Team is a sub-unit within the larger Spartan-II Division of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, a semi-stable group consisting of four members. It has been led by John-117 for much of its activity during the Human-Covenant war, though after John's disappearance at New Mombasa the role of leader was taken up by Frederic-104, and Spartan-III's were absorbed into the team during the Battle of Onyx. Introduction "Blue Team" was made famous and renowned because it was the designation for a prestigious SPARTAN-II-oriented squad whose roster included John-117.Halo: Fall of Reach But because of the ambiguity of this name, "Blue Team" may be used as the plausible callsign for other UNSC military elements. This, however, has not been definitively proven. Blue Team has participated in hundreds of combat missions against a plethora of different foes, including, but not limited to: the Eridanus Rebels, Covenant forces, and Forerunner constructs. Known Members After its conception in 2519, Blue Team usually consisted of three members. The team was originally comprised of John-117 (John), SPARTAN-034, (Sam) and SPARTAN-087 (Kelly). After Sam's death on a Covenant vessel in the Chi Ceti system; his spot remained vacant until John reluctantly filled it with SPARTAN-051 (Kurt) in 2531.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 33 The unit's roster frequently changed for various combat operations, changing both members and size. During the Battle of Earth, Blue Team was reformed from the surviving SPARTANs on Earth, with the new roster being SPARTAN-104 (Fred), SPARTAN-058 (Linda) and SPARTAN-043 (William), though later, during the events on and inside Onyx, the team lost Will and increased in number, with Kelly-087 rejoining, as well as Lucy-B091, Tom-B292, Ash-G099, Mark and Olivia joining the team. Spartan-IIs :*James-005 (2552) (MIA) :*Samuel-034 (2517-2525) (KIA marked as MIA) :*William-043 (KIA marked as MIA) :*Kurt-051 (KIA marked as MIA) :*Linda-058 (MIA) :*Kelly-087 (MIA) :*Frederic-104 (2552, formerly Red Team) (MIA) :*John-117 (2517-, leader) (MIA) Spartan-IIIs :*Lucy-B091 :*Tom-B292 :*Ash-G099 :*Mark :*Olivia History Training Prior to the Human-Covenant War the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed onto the battlefield as shock infantry, Blue Team often exercised versus fellow SPARTAN-II Green Team, led by SPARTAN-051 (Kurt), and often lost'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx' because of Kurt's superior "sixth sense". Blue Team was formed around John-117, Kelly-087, and Sam-034, who met on their first day of induction into the SPARTAN-II program. Assault on Eridanus Secundus In the first UNSC military operation where the SPARTAN-II's were put to the test after their intensive training, Blue Team was sent to infiltrate the Eridanus Rebel space station Eridanus Secundus in the Eridanus Asteroid Belt. Blue Team stowed aboard a ''Parabola''-class Freighter, the , and managed to sneak aboard Jefferson. Their objective was to capture the rebel leader ex-Colonel Robert Watts, a UNSC turncoat. With minimal attention, Blue Team managed to kill several of Watt's guards and subdue him with polypseudomorphine, a sedative. Then Blue Team hijacked a rebel Pelican Dropship and SPARTAN-034 set and detonated explosive charges in the rebel base's hangar, making good their escape, but at the cost of dozens of civilians' lives. Blue Team was successful in its objective. Raid on Camp New Hope By 2531 Blue Team had carved out a reputation for itself amongst Insurrectionist forces, particularly the United Rebel Front. The then four-man team disrupted URF operations including Station Jefferson, the destroyer URF Origami and a saboteur cell on Reach, as well as an incident in Micronesia, and a high-explosives manufacturing facility at an unspecified location.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36-37 In response the rebels gathered together three FENRIS Nuclear Warheads at Camp New Hope in a way so sloppy that the Office of Naval Intelligence could not help but notice, then contacted the UNSC and offered to trade the nukes in exchange for medicines for their people suffering from Boren's syndrome. They then set a trap for Blue Team, whom they anticipated would be sent. They successfully ambushed John, Fred, Kelly and Linda using an Antigravity Plate, however were unaware of the presence of Kurt, a new addition to the team, who had avoided the trap. Kurt was able to free the other members of Blue Team and they then retreated from the camp with the recovered warheads. Rebel leader General Howard Graves was killed in the process. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV After the city of Côte d'Azur on Sigma Octanus IV came under attack from Covenant forces, John 117 lead Blue Team under the city, planting a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead before moving into a Covenant controlled building, and facing Hunters for the first time. After retreating to a Pelican for evac, John 117 detonated the HAVOK Nuclear Warhead, killing all Covenant in the city. Blue Team was not always necessarily comprised of these members at all. John picked James and Linda to be on his team and sent the rest to the surface of Reach as part of Red. Spartan IIIs Ash, Mark, and Olivia joined Kelly, Fred, and Linda as members of Blue Team.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, the SPARTAN-II company was divided into two teams: Red Team and Blue Team. Blue Team was tasked with defending an orbital space station's navigational data that could possibly lead the Covenant to Earth - which would be devasting to the UNSC. Red Team, far larger than Blue Team, was sent to the planet surface of Reach to defend its power generators that powered the Orbital Defense Platforms. Blue Team consisted of SPARTAN-117 (Blue Three), SPARTAN-005 (Blue Two), and SPARTAN-058 (Blue One). Blue Team departed from the in a Pelican Dropship and crash-landed on the space station shortly before waves of Jackal Rangers and Elites landed. On maneuvers, Blue Two was shot at with crystalline needler rounds that penetrated the propellant module on the back of his armor that allowed him to maneuver in zero-g. With thruster wash billowing everywhere, Blue Two was blown into space, unable to control his trajectory. However, Blue One (John) and Blue Three (Linda) were able to infiltrate the locked-down space station, and with the help of Staff Sergeant Avery J. Johnson and several other Marines, destroy the navigational data so that the Covenant would be unable to find and destroy Earth. However, during extraction, Blue One was shot in the back with an overcharged Plasma Pistol, and fell into a deep coma. Blue Three (John 117) and the Marine fireteam survived, however. Battle of Earth Shortly after John-117's disappearance after the Mombasa Slispace Event, Blue Team was deployed to help defend Earth during the span of two weeks, while ''In Amber Clad'' was busy pursuing the Prophet of Regret. Blue Team conducted operations including numerous operations in orbit around Earth, stopping a Covenant invasion on Mount Erebus in Antarctica with a HAVOK tactical nuke, and stopping Covenant forces on the sea floor off of the Yucatan Peninsula. Following these ops, they were deployed to the Centennial Orbital Elevator (also known as Tallo Negro del Maiz) in Havana, Cuba to stop Covenant forces that had gathered around the orbital elevator. They then stopped the Covenant forces, who had captured multiple nuclear warheads, before they could ascend the orbital elevator. The Spartans then ascended the orbital elevator themselves, and in the process destroyed one of the Covenant capital ships at the top of the elevator. The three Spartans then left the battle in another Covenant capital ship called the Bloodied Spirit under orders by Fleet Admiral Hood to aid Catherine Elizabeth Halsey on Onyx. Battle of Onyx During the Battle of Onyx, Blue Team fought alongside with Team Saber against the Onyx Sentinels and the Covenant Separatists that had arrived. Upon arriving at the Battle of Onyx, they were reunited with Kelly-087, Dr. Halsey, Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and Kurt-051 (who they thought had been dead for quite some time). However during the course of the battle Will, Kurt, and a number of SPARTAN-IIIs were killed by the Sentinels and Covenant forces. The rest of Blue Team, along with the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs, CPO Mendez, and Dr. Halsey entered the Dyson Sphere. Currently, Blue Team is still in the Dyson Sphere. Appearances *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: First Strike *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Sources Category:UNSC Military Units Category:UNSC Category:Spartans Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Battle of Earth